


Rise of evil

by neverendinglove



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Evil, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Spoilers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Scorbus, Spoilers, URGENT SPOILERS, cursed child sequel, maybe a bit of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendinglove/pseuds/neverendinglove
Summary: A year since they thought they were all safe…Cursed Child sequel.There are a lot of spoilers so warning.I haven't written in ages so just another warning :)





	1. Something's wrong...

It had been a year since they had fought the Dark Lord’s daughter.

A year since the Malfoys became partners with the Potters.

A year since they thought they were all safe…

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

I run down the stairs into the Slytherin common room, my robes brushing against my fast legs. I immediately spot Albus, slouched on the sofa reading his book, stopping abruptly in front of him. “You would never believe who just asked me to the ball-thingy?” I say, excitement filling my body.

Albus, his hair brushing the top of his eyes blurring his view, looks up. He winces, the dim glow of the candle lighting up his face. “Let me guess, my number one cousin?” He says, a hint of sarcasm dripping off his tongue. I jump onto the sofa beside him, my shoulder pressed firmly against his. I lean my head on his shoulder and pout.

“No reason to be rude… But yes! How great is that!?” I say quickly, smiling at him. I stare at his face, the small creases on his cheeks and forehead from his cute smile. _Wait… Cute smile?_ I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and quickly turn away. “Have you got anyone to take?” I ask him innocently, kicking my shoes off and put my feet on the arm of the chair, my body leaning against Albus.

“Nope and I don’t intend to…” he says through gritted teeth. I feel his body move away from me and I fall back so I’m lying down. I watch him head down the stairs to our dormitory, his head down and silky dark hair covering his face… _silky…_ I jump up quickly and follow him into our room, slamming the door behind me.

“Al…” I say quietly, watching him undo his tie and kick off his shoes.

“Albus…” he corrects me quickly. _Why Albus all of a sudden… He always lets me call him Al…_

“Okay... Albus. Please tell me what’s wrong? You’re acting all weird...” I eye him as he slides his jumper off and begins to unbutton his shirt. My eyes glide over his body, his beautifully toned body. _Okay… What is going on in my head!?_

“Oh! Am I?” He says, sounding like a child. He pulls a grey Slytherin shirt over his head and plops onto his bed. “Shouldn’t you be spending valentines evening with your new girlfriend?” He snaps before pulling the blanket over his head. I sigh and turn on my heel, opening the door quickly.

“Maybe I will….” I say growling and walking out before slamming the door shut behind me.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

DELPHI POV, Azkaban

 

I giggle, fiddling with the key to my restraints. They loosen and my wrists are free, covered in dried blood. There’s a hole in the wall of my cell, just big enough for me to squeeze through. The dementors will be distracted by my father’s followers just enough time for me to get out and apparate. I hear the shouting from them echo through the empty and dreary corridors and immediately get to work, sliding my body through the gap towards the vicious sea. As soon as I’m out, I begin to drop towards the waves below, as they crash against the fort. I whimper slightly and allow myself to fly upwards away from the prison. When I’m as far away as possible, away from the wards, I apparate out of the area, giggling when I realise I’m just outside the grounds of Hogwarts. The candle lights inside flicker. _Phase one of getting daddy back is go go…_

_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************_

SCORPIUS POV, Slytherin Dormitory

Albus’s quiet snores fill the silent room. I look out of the tiny window of our dorm at the stars as they flicker. I hear one of the beds creak and shut my eyes quickly, pretending to sleep. The sound of footsteps on the wooden floor instantly tells me someone’s awake. The door opens slightly, letting in a ray of light that blinds me as I open my eyes. The room is engulfed in darkness again as the door is shut. _Who’s getting out of bed at- oh…? I should’ve guessed._ I look over to see Albus’s bed empty; his bedsheets crumpled up at the end and his pillows strewn over the place. I slide out of my own bed, pulling my black dressing gown around me and follow him out of the room.

I head upstairs quietly to the common room and see him sitting by the fire, his head down and face hidden by his mop of hair. I move nearer and sit on the sofa behind him. He obviously knows I’m there but doesn’t turn around. “Dad messaged me earlier… Delphi’s escaped…” He says so quietly, I have to strain my ears to hear him. He sighs and covers his face with his hands.

I stand up and bend down beside him, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. His arms are cold due to the lack of clothing and the cold February night. I pull my dressing gown off and place it over his shoulders, attempting to keep him warm. The flames of the fire dance in front of us and the sound of the portraits snoring and the flames flickering echoes around the room. “Scorp… I want to leave…” He looks up at me, a tear brimming his eye.

I lean forward brushing it away, my pale fingers lingering over his darker _handsome_ face. “Where do you wanna go…?” I whisper. “We could take your cloak and sneak out to Hogsmeade for a walk if you wanted or-“

“No… I mean I want to leave Hogwarts…” He sighs and pushes my hand away. “No one likes me here… No one. No pupil. No teacher. No portrait. Not even a fucking house elf in the kitchen!” he looks down again.

“I like you…” I say, moving my face nearer to his. “You’re my best friend Al. You always will be…”

“What about Rose though? Once you two start getting closer, I’m not going to be your best friend anymore… Am I?” 

I move away, taken back by what he just said. I sigh and take a deep breath. “Albus Severus Potter. You listen to me, okay?” I look at him intently, watching him nod slightly. “I love you…”

He looks up suddenly, blushing. His lips part and a smile forms. I continue: “Yes. I love you. You’re my brother Al. You always will be. Besides ‘Bros before hoes’ yeah?” I chuckle. “I love Rose as my girlfriend but I love you as my best friend.” I watch his smile fade and a frown begins to form. “Everything okay?” I ask, warily.

He stands up suddenly, throwing my gown onto the floor. “Seriously?” he asks, anger in his voice. “You seriously just did that!?” he sarcastically laughs and grabs his wand before storming out of the common room.

 

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************** 

 

After our little argument, I hardly saw Albus for the next few days. Goodness knows where he was going as he was never in the common room or dorm or library or great hall. I had begun to hang out with Rose more, her Gryffindor buddies slowly accepting that I’m actually okay. The Valentine’s Ball was in two days and I was already stressing about what to wear etc.

I walk down the corridor towards my Muggle Studies class, Rose’s hand in mine. _It wasn’t what I was really expecting this whole relationship thing… I don’t know why, but I feel I want more…_ I pull my bag onto my shoulder more and begin to enter the classroom when the teacher suddenly runs out. “Thank God! Rose, darling, run and get the headmaster… Scorpius I need your help urgently” he says in a hurry. I feel Rose leave my side and follow the teacher into the classroom.

There are tables everywhere, chairs deposited and students cowering in fear in the corner of the room. Smoke is everywhere and the windows are smashed. I cough, the air full of dust and goodness knows what. I see Albus, curled up on the floor, his head in his hands. His body’s shaking from where he’s obviously crying. I hear sniggers from the spectating students as I move closer.

Professor McGonagall and Rose run in, Madame Pomfrey pursuing them. They all gasp at the sight as a group of students, including James Potter crowd around the door outside. I hear them muttering.

“Isn’t that your brother, James?”

“Daddy Potter wouldn’t be proud would he?”

“Do you reckon he’s going mad like Tom Riddle did?”

I sigh and bend down next to Albus, prying his hands away from his face. He’s still crying, tears staining his cheeks. “I’m s-sorry Scorpius…. I didn’t mean to….” He looks around at the audience as I stare at him, fear filling my heart. _He looks so vulnerable. I just want to help him… Care for him. Look after him as much as possible._

“It’s okay Al…. It’s alright. We’ll get this sorted, yeah?” I hold his hands in mine. He looks up, his bloodshot eyes look puffy obviously from the lack of sleep.

“No, you don’t understand…” He says faintly.

“What’s he saying!?” I hear someone shout from the crowd. I look at Albus, beginning to open my mouth to defend him when two teachers burst through the crowd.

“Professor McGonagall! Dead… Student… Lower boy’s bathroom…” The room fills with gasps and people start to filter out, running towards to bathroom. I look at Albus, my heart beating fast, dreading to hear what I am expecting.

He slowly nods then suddenly apparates out of the room, right in front of my eyes.

 

 ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

DELPHI POV, Outside Hogwarts grounds

I giggle as I see Albus Potter fall in front of me. He sits up suddenly, coughing and wheezing. _Must’ve caught him off guard_. I pout and flick my wrists up, pulling him onto his feet. I flick my wand, binding him with a golden rope. He winces and looks up, grimacing. “Good morning dear…,” I say, giggling to myself.

“So it’s true?” He mumbles, pulling against my restraints. I nod, as the restraints tighten even more.

“Is it true you killed someone?” I ask him, already knowing the truth.

“Gossip travels fast…”

“Well… What can I say!?” I giggle, stroking his cheek. “Hearing about a Potter using the killing curse is quite fun, isn’t it? Well... Enjoy Azkaban!” I smirk and start walking away, waiting for him to call.

“Delphi! No, wait!”

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

ALBUS POV

One minute I was in front of Scorpius, my vision blurred with tears. The next I am bound up outside Hogwarts, Delphi in front of me smirking. I pull against the restraints, wincing as I look up at her. “Good morning dear…” she giggles. A sickening feeling fills my body making me want to vomit.

“So it’s true?” I stutter, tugging on the rope. She nods slightly, the restraints tightening around my body.

“Is it true you killed someone?” _How does she already know!?_ I think back to only 5 minutes ago, the look in Scorpius’s grey eyes. That look of sadness and disappointment. _How could I betray him like that? I’m sorry Scorpius…_

“Gossip travels fast…” I eventually respond.

“Well… What can I say!?” She giggles, running her fingers down my cheek. They’re cold and harsh feeling, unlike Scorpius’s gentle fingers. “Hearing about a Potter,” she spits “using the killing curse is quite fun, isn’t it?” she jokes. ”Well… Enjoy Azkaban!” She smirks and turns away.

_So she brought me here to leave me here… Seems a bit extreme…_

“Delphi! No, wait!” I call, hearing the bells of Hogsmeade ring in the distance. She whips around, evilly smiling.

“As long as you agree to help me. We’ll become partners in crime, yeah?” She steps closer.

I take a deep breathe, assembling a deal in my head. “You let me go, I help you as much as I can. But you don’t lay a finger on Scorpius… If he’s hurt, I’ll kill you too…” I say nervously.

She clicks her fingers, the restraints falling off and holds out her hand. “It seems we have a deal, Mr Potter.” I clasp her hand, shaking it tightly before apparating with her.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

My body slams onto a cold, concrete floor. It’s freezing and covered in a dark, black liquid. I look up. Delphi stands above me, her arms crossed. I sit up and look around. People surround me: some I believed to be dead for years. Peter Pettigrew. Antonin Dolohov. Augustus Rookwood. Corban Yaxley. Lucius Malfoy stands back, in the darkness. Delphi grabs my arm and pulls me up. “Granted he’s not exactly the Potter we wanted, but it should still work, right?” She smiles nervously at them, hope in her eyes. I wince as her grip tightens on my arm.

They all eye me carefully, looking me up and down. Peter nods excitedly, grabbing my hand. I try pulling away, whimpering as Delphi sticks her nails into my arm. “Be a _good_ boy” she snaps, smiling innocently. I look at Peter’s hand: long, nasty nails and rough skin. I look away as he inspects my wrist.

Suddenly I feel a stab of pain in my wrist and look down at him injecting something into my arm. I try with all my might to pull away, the pain agonising. “What is that?” I scream out, Augustus Rookwood seizing one arm and Delphi holding the other tightly. It’s the same liquid on the floor…

_What would Scorpius do..?_. I feel my eyes start to droop and my arms become weaker. They drop me to the ground, my body limp and unable to move. “Del…” I start to say but find my eyes close, to the sound of her giggling.

 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

 

SCORPIUS POV, Gryffindor Common Room

It’s been a week since Albus disappeared. A week since Delphi escaped. Seems odd right? Well, no one apparently thinks so. Our school has been on lockdown until they find Albus; no Hogsmeade trips, no going outside, even on the school grounds. Nothing. _Albus is okay_ I say to myself repeatedly.

Rose rests her head on my shoulder, yawning. _God, I wish this were him._ I see James playing exploding snap with Lily in the corner of the room and smile slightly. They look happy. At least they’re handling it fine. Harry and Ginny visit frequently, their eyes drooping from the lack of sleep and long nights looking for Al. They are obviously worried about their other two children. I can’t imagine what they’re going through, losing their son again for the third time…

Without noticing, a tear rolls down my cheek. I feel Rose’s hand brush it away and she kisses my cheek again, her lips lingering there for a while. I close my eyes and imagine Albus being here. I imagine he’s sitting here next to me, telling one of his goofy stories about his uncles Fred and George and about the way they pranked Mr Filch multiple times. I imagine his amazing laugh, his beautiful smile and perfect lips. I imagine his shiny hair and how he runs his hands through it constantly. Lastly, I imagine his bright green eyes, the way they shine and sparkle when he gets excited or happy or… when he sees me... I sigh and pull away from Rose, standing up.

“I’m going back to my dorm... I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” I smile at her before turning around quickly, leaving her looking completely dumbfounded and confused.

 

 

 

 


	2. The pain of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry but there is a character death in this chapter...  
> It pained me to write it but I feel it works...  
> I apologise!  
> I hope you enjoy!  
> Reviews and comments are welcome so please go ahead :)

SCORPIUS POV, Slytherin Dormitory

 

I rummage through Albus’s trunk, determined to find the old invisibility cloak his father gave James which Albus stole.  I eventually find it amongst various dirty socks and old notebooks. I grab my wand off my bed and pull the cloak over me, hiding my body. I sprint up to the common room, holding my breath. The portrait door swings open and Polly Chapman walks in, smirking. I saunter past her and out of the room, making sure I tread quietly. I run up the staircases of Hogwarts, brushing people and continuing to move as quickly as possible.

I reach the astronomy tower, the wind rustling my hair as I stand on the edge. I stop in my tracks and take a deep breath.  _It’s all for Al…_  I hold my wand out and with a flick and the word “Accio”, my broomstick appears beside me. I smile and climb on, panicking as I hear Professor McGonagall’s voice. I pull the cloak over myself properly and the broom so there’s no sign I am here.

She walks out onto the tower, Harry Potter and my dad following her.  _Why’s Dad here…?_  I stand there as quietly as possible. “Harry, the boy must be told. If your children are to be told, so must he…” McGonagall says, impatiently. Harry sighs and turns towards me, frowning. I hold my breath, sighing in relief when he asks how long Hagrid’s hut has been rebuilt for behind me in the view.

“Not changing the subject Potter,” my father snaps. “But Minerva’s right. My son has just the right to know as your children do.”  _Know what…_ I panic inside. “We all know they are in love with each other anyway so it just seems right…”  _IN LOVE!? What on Earth is my father on about?_  I frown and look down at my shoes.  _Is this about Rose? No… Albus: that seems correct._

I hear Harry sigh again and look up, seeing him nod slowly. He crosses his arms. “So, how do you expect to phrase it, Malfoy?” he spits. “Oh, hi son! Guess what? Your best friend and love of your life has been kidnapped by Delphini Riddle  _and your grandfather_  and Peter Pettigrew and is probably being tortured to bring back the DARK LORD HIMSELF!” Harry ends up screaming.

_Albus… kidnapped… Delphini… tortured… Dark Lord…_

I look down, the cloak falling off my shoulders and onto the floor. I stutter and struggle to breathe. It feels like someone is drowning me. Like I’ve just been kicked in the stomach. I hear Professor McGonagall breathe in quickly and look up, seeing all three pairs of eyes on me. “Scorpius… My dear… What in the name of Merlin are you doing up here?” she cries, running towards me, pulling me away from the edge of the tower.

I look at my father, his arms tightly crossed and a disapproving look on his face. I sigh and whimper slightly, longing for him to give me just one sign of affection or care. Instead, he shakes his head, obviously disappointed in me. “Is it t-true…?” I stutter quietly, looking at Harry. “M-mister Potter?”

He nods slowly and turns away, looking at the snowy view over the Quidditch field and towards Hogsmeade. “Unfortunately, yes… And please, Scorpius. Harry will do…” I blush slightly and look at my father.

“I should return to my office, see if my old friends have heard anything…”  _Did father use to have friends? Why does he never speak of them?_ I watch him leave the tower, rushing down the stairs.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and turn to see Harry. “Son, if you need someone to talk to. Need some sort of attention or anything,” he says, glaring at where my father was standing. “You know how to contact me… Either I or Ginny will do what we can.” He gives me a sympathetic smile before following my father down the stairs and back to the ministry.

Professor McGonagall ushers me towards the stairs and I begin to descend.  _Wait... No! I came up here to begin my mission of finding my friend. I'm not going to be stopped... But then again, I may be expelled or something... Or given detentions... And what would father think of me!? I can't do it... But I'm going to anyway..._

I push past McGonagall quickly, not letting her stop me and run towards my broom on the floor of the tower. I pick it up quickly, mounting it carefully. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You return immediately! I will not allow this! Neither will your father! Step away from the edge!" She orders. I feel guilty but Albus has been missing for a week and is probably being tortured or something and I can't let that happen. 

"Scorpius." I turn around. My father is facing me with a stern look on his face. "Come back..." he says quietly and weakly. I stare at him.  _As if I'm going to listen to him. The man who hasn't paid me any attention or care for the last week, not even bothering to ask how I am. Not even bothering to see me._

But there I was, climbing off my broom and moving towards his open arms. I bury my face in his chest, sniffing and holding back the tears. "I can't lose you too Scorpius..." He whispers to me, holding me close. I close my eyes, smiling slightly.

 

* * *

 

  

ALBUS POV, unknown area

 

My eyes flutter open, the light blinding. Delphi sits on the end of my bed, playing with my wand. I stare at her, sitting up. The pain my body is experiencing is excruciating but I feel the need to ignore it, already getting used to it. She looks over and giggles. "This is it, my dear boy... Time to regain power." She stands up pulling me up with her.  I follow her, sighing.  _I swear to God if they don't keep my promise, I'm going to scream... Just protect Scorpius. That's all I ask._

We meet in the entrance hall of what I believe to be the old Malfoy Manor. All the Death Eaters are standing in a circle, their masks half pulled over their face. Delphi binds me again with her golden rope, holding me close. I hold my breath as I feel us apparate, still not fully used to the feeling and horrible sensation. I fall to the ground, which is covered in a small layer of snow. The coldness of the snow feels lovely against my scarred and bruised face, however, Delphi immediately pulls me to my feet. "What's the easiest way in Potter?" She asks, glaring at me. After Delphi's last stunt all obvious entrances to the grounds of Hogwarts had to be sealed off, all except for the Shrieking Shack entrance, just in case of emergencies. I smirk and point in the opposite direction as a joke. Obviously, that was a bad mistake. Dolohov slams his fist into my face and Yaxley knees me right in the stomach. I gag and wince, doubling over in pain. Delphi pulls my head up hard by my hair, my face covered in blood. "Albus..." She sighs. "Come on, tell us the truth."

I sigh and point towards the Shrieking Shack in the distance, my hand shaking from all the injections into my arm. They begin to walk towards the shack, their masks pulled on properly and their hoods up. Delphi drags me behind her, my blood dripping from my face onto the snow staining it. The wind blows fiercely, like a wild beast, ruffling my hair. I shiver, only dressed in a thin t-shirt and jeans, covered in dry blood. The shack looks just as depressing inside as outside as always. Some of the floor boards have begun to come off, leaving holes in the ground. The wind howls through the gaps in the window as Peter Pettigrew tears open the door leading to the Whomping Willow. The group crawls through, Delphi dragging me behind her and Rookwood making sure I don't escape by taking up the rear.

Eventually, we reach the end of the tunnel, the sunlight blinding us on the other side. Lucius stuns the willow with a flick of his wand, allowing us to crawl out. I sigh, looking up at Hogwarts. _Please, Scorpius… Hide…_ Delphi giggles and points everyone to different parts of the castle. “Kill the teachers. Any adults. Kill any who try to attack you. They’re not worth it. Then meet me in the Great Hall, where we will wait for Harry Potter ourselves.” She orders. Every one of the Death Eaters spread off, sprinting towards the castle. I stumble following Delphi towards the entrance to the astronomy tower, coughing loudly hoping someone will hear us coming.

  

* * *

 

 

SCORPIUS POV, astronomy tower

My father releases me, his hands on my shoulders. I see Professor McGonagall out of the corner of my eye, obviously looking awkward. I smile up at him, his hand brushing my hair back. “I’m sorry son… Also, please let me cut your hair. It’s getting far too-” he is interrupted by giggling. We spin around and see Delphi standing on the top step of the tower.

“Hello, my dears!” She laughs. Professor McGonagall gasps, stepping backwards. I feel my father’s arm around my waist, as a way of protection. “Oh, don’t worry about him! He’s fine!” She says sweetly, gesturing towards me. My father frowns. “I made a deal with this one!” She reaches down beside her and pulls a limp body out. The person groans as his body hits the floor of the tower. _Albus…_

My mouth opens slightly, happy to see him but also really not happy. He looks up slightly and I see him truly. His face is covered in blood, his eye bruised and his lip split. His thin white shirt is see through and I see scars over his back and chest. Before I can even think, I run towards him, pulling him up towards me. “Albus… It’s okay. I’m here. You’re safe.” I say quietly, trying to reassure him. I place my lips against his forehead, holding him close.

“Good job Albus. Scorpius dear, any last words to daddy?” She smiles sweetly at me. I look up frowning, confused about what she means until it’s too late. A flick of her wand, a flash of green light and the words “ _Avada Kedavra!”_ I watch his body fall to the ground, the sound of McGonagall’s gasp and Albus’s ‘no…’ echoing in my ear. I kneel, looking at my dead father, resembling the way my mother looked as I lost her.

“No…” I cry, feeling a hand slide onto my lap. I look down and see its Albus’s, his knuckles red and his ring shining. The Potter ring. I look at him, tears pricking his eyes. He begins to open his mouth but suddenly everything goes dark, as I feel a foot crash into the side of my head.

  

* * *

 

 

I open my eyes slowly, my head stinging in pain. I look around. _The Hogwarts dungeons._ Students of all different ages and houses are in here too, all with worried and sad expressions and some covered in blood. I look forward and see Albus leaning against the railings of the dungeon, picking at the scars on his knuckles. I sigh and hide my face, hoping he realises I’m not awake, giving me the chance to inspect him. His hairs pushed back, slightly wet from the snow outside. He has a pained expression on his face, which is covered in what I assume his own dry blood. His eyes are puffy from tiredness and his lips don’t have the small smile they usually hold; they’re straight showing no emotion. His arms, that usually look toned and strong, look weak and pale, a scar on his left wrist.

I reach my hand out along the damp ground, my pale fingers stretching towards him. “Albus…” I try to say but it sounds like a croak. He turns towards me, a small light in his eyes. He limps over, kneeling beside me. I already feel the heat radiating off his body as he moves closer. I smile slightly, just thankful he’s alive. I close my eyes for a brief second, taking a deep breath. I feel his arms loop around my body, his head pressing against mine. _This is perfect…_

I open my eyes, immediately getting distracted by the boy’s beauty, not hearing the dungeon door swing open. The heels of someone echo as they slam against the concrete floor. “Get up Potter… Time for today’s dosage…” I hear a harsh male say. _Dosage…_ I look up, holding onto Albus tightly. My grandfather stands before us, his hair combed back into a small ponytail. He’s dressed in similar black robes as to what father used to wear.

_Father…._ I close my eyes, remembering the sight of my father’s dead body. I sigh and stand up slowly, pushing Albus back down when he attempts to stand up with me. “How could you let it happen…?” I confront my grandfather. His eyes look dead like there is no life within him.

“Scorpius no…” Albus cries quietly, his hand tugging my arm down.

“What in the name of Merlin’s beard are you on about boy?” Lucius says, angrily. “Now excuse me!” I stumble as he pushes me aside and reaches for Albus.

“Your own son! Draco…” I say, distracting his as he loops his fingers into Albus’s hair, pulling him upwards.

“I haven’t spoken to my son in 17 years…” He sighs through gritted teeth, staring at the wall, holding Albus tightly. “Besides why should what happens to my son concern you!?” He shakes his head, pulling out a syringe of dark fluid. I hear Albus whimper in fear as I slam my hand forwards knocking the syringe out of his hand.

“Because I’m his son…” I say quietly. He turns to me frowning, his hand still gripping onto Albus’s hair tightly. I glare at him and move forward, pushing his hand away from Al. His body crashes into me and I hold him tightly, still glaring at Lucius.

“What’s happened to him?” Lucius asks, pain in his voice.

“He’s dead…”


	3. I love you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo just to clear this up! Rose, Scorpius and Albus are in a cell together. James and Lily in the one next door and everyone else in others.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter... Quite a lot of Scorbus! :)  
> Please review and comment <3  
> (I love comments so pls)  
> Love you all

ALBUS POV, Hogwarts Dungeons

I look up at Scorpius, his skin pale but his body strong. I feel disorientated, unable to focus on what they are saying. I feel Scorpius’s arms tighten around my body, immediately feeling safe and protected. I hear them talk about Draco and the fact that he’s dead. I look into Scorpius’s sad eyes and it hurts. _How could they do this to him…?_ “Scorp…” I whimper, reaching up to his face. His hand knocks mine away and I begin to zone out, my tiredness catching up with me. I hear faint arguing coming from the boy and his grandfather but feel myself slipping away. My grip loosens from Scorpius’s body and I slide down him, landing in a pile at his feet. I lean against his legs, trying to ignore the blood on his jeans.

Suddenly, I feel the need to cry. I feel my body begin to tremble. I feel lost and vulnerable. I wish it was over and that this was never really happening. I wish I was chilling in the cosy Slytherin common room with just Scorpius or cuddled up with my family back home. A tear drops onto my cheek and I bite my lip, closing my eyes. Scorpius moves his legs and I feel my upper body fall, slamming into the ground, sending me into pain once again.

A hand slithers round my wrist pulling me up gently from the ground. _Scorpius… His touch always gentle and caring._  I wrap my arms around who I assume is Scorpius and smile, opening my eyes. But I was wrong. Lucius snarls and grabs my other wrist fiercely, slamming the syringe into my arm. I open my mouth to scream but no noise is made, only a slight croak. After all the mysterious liquid has left the syringe and is circulating my body, I feel Lucius push me aggressively. I stumble and fall to the ground, watching him leave and lock the cell. I feel Scorpius’s body behind me on the floor and his arms wrap around my body. I’m pulled onto his lap, his head resting on my shoulder. _Merlin’s Beard I missed him…_ I turn around slightly in his lap and sadly smile.

“Scorpius… I’m sorry. Please forgive me for before… I just…” I stutter, making sure to stay quiet.

His finger presses against my lips, shushing me. “Albus... May I just do something completely crazy and possibly slightly stupid?” He asks, my heart racing and his hands shaking. I nod, biting my lip.

And all of a sudden, his lips pressing against mine.

 

* * *

 

SCORPIUS POV

 

Now’s the chance. The perfect opportunity to tell him how I feel. So I do it. Leaning forward, I press my flat lips against his, ignoring all the stares and glares we receive by the others in the dungeons with us. He ever so slightly moves away but doesn’t pull his lips away. I smile, pulling him closer to me, running my hands down his back. I feel one of his hands on my cheek, the other on my side. I pull away ever so slightly. That was better than any of the few kisses I shared by Rose. It was perfect. Our lips were like parts of a jigsaw puzzle. It filled that tiny part of the perfect relationship I missed with Rose. It wasn’t to be her all along. It was supposed to be Albus.

 I smile at him, his eyes closed and eyelashes long and dark on his cheeks. His eyes open slowly and look into my own. We share our moment.  This was the moment that I’d realise the boy in my lap was the one I wanted to spend my rest of my life with. He shyly smirks and looks down, blushing. I feel my cheeks get redder too, biting my lip. I press my lips against his forehead and close my eyes, holding onto him tightly. Leaning against the cold, hard wall of the cell, I feel myself start to drift off.

 

* * *

 

 

The thunder clapping outside stirs me. I open my eyes slightly, the lightning flashes illuminating the room. There are more people in the other cells now, including Lily Potter. There’s a little cut above her eyebrow, obviously causing her pain. James sits next to her biting his fingernails. I feel someone move beside me and see Rose, her head on my shoulder and her hand in Albus’s, who is still fast asleep in my lap.

“They want dad…” I hear James say. I look up and see him looking directly at me, his arms crossed over his chest. “They said they’ll stop at nothing to get him, which I believe. With his three children, it’s inevitable he’ll come.” I nod, knowing it’s true. After our last adventure (if that’s what you call it), I learnt that Harry Potter has very strong feelings and love for the people who surround him, and wouldn’t let them be hurt in any way.

The cell door swings open and in walks my grandfather. He shuts the door behind him, looking around warily. He walks over to us, bending down. His hand opens and there’s a key in his palm. I look at him, frowning. “Get yourself and your friends out of here kid…” He smiles and places the key into my own hand, walking out leaving the cell door open a slight bit. I look at Rose and down at Albus. She jumps up quickly, brushing the dust off her. I shake Albus gently, trying to wake him peacefully, in which he does. I whisper what just happened and hear Rose’s quick explanation of our plan.

“Let’s get ourselves out first, get to the ministry, find my mum and dad and your dad Scorpius…” She says, unaware of today’s events. I hear Albus’s breath hitch and his hand slides into my own. Rose looks at us. “What…?”

I feel Albus’s eyes on me as I look down. “Draco’s… dead…” I hear him say quietly to Rose, who gasps in horror.

“Oh, Scorpius my love… I’m so sorry.” She wraps her arms around me suddenly, my hair tickling my face. I look at Albus over her shoulder and give him a smile as if to say ‘sorry’. She pulls away and continues with her plan. “As I was saying… Get to the ministry, get my parents, get your dad,” she nods at Al, “get back here, get this lot to safety, get home, get food, get fat…” she giggles. “Sound good?” I pause for a second before nodding.

“Yes, except how do you suppose we get out of here?” Albus asks her harshly, frowning slightly. She recoils slightly.

“Well do you have a plan?” she answers, a rude tone in her voice. He nods.

“Yes, but neither of you are going to like it…” I sigh and look at him, my stomach hurting from worry. “If I, create a diversion, some sort of distraction, you two can get out and find help… Scorpius, you’ve been practising apparition, right?” I nod slightly biting my lip. “Think you can get you and Rose out to London from Hogsmeade?” I look at Rose and she shrugs.

“I can try… But I’m not leaving you…” I say, squeezing his hand tightly.

“I’ll be fine! What’s the worst they can do? I doubt they’d kill me because I’m Harry Potter’s son and they would have already if they wanted me dead.” He smiles sweetly. “So are you in?”

I see Rose nod. “I’m in… If you promise you’re okay with it Al,” she looks at him as he nods excitedly. “And you’re okay with apparating us Scorpius…” I feel both of their eyes on me.

I shake my head. “Albus… Can I talk with you in privacy?” I nod away from Rose. He shrugs and steps to the side of the cell. I follow.

We stand to face each other, my arms folded. “Everything okay?” I hear him ask. “If you’re worried about me then you shouldn’t worry, I’ll be fine! You know I will.” He smiles at me.

I shake my head. “No, Al, you don’t understand… When I lost you before, I was terrified. When you were gone, I couldn’t sleep, I couldn’t eat, I couldn’t think… A part of me was lost too…”

He looks at me, his eyes glittering. “Scorp… But why? I mean I-“

I interrupt him. “Because I love you, Albus! And not as bros! I love you!” I scream. I lose it. I can’t stop myself, even though Rose is right there. He blushes and nods slightly.

“Oh… I get it…” He looks down.

_Great… Well done Scorpius… Fucked up your friendship with your only friend._ I look around and see everyone staring. James is smirking in the cell next to ours. Lily is gawking, her mouth wide open. I look at Rose and instead of expecting tears or a sad face, she’s smiling, like she’s genuinely happy. I frown and hear Albus cough. I turn to him and raise my eyebrows when I see him smirking happily.

“Scorpius… I love you too…” He whispers before darting forward towards me. His arms loop around my neck tightly, his body pressing against mine. His lips meet mine again, his hair tickling my forehead. We kiss for what seems forever. A perfect forever.

I pull away slightly, my forehead resting against his. “Promise me you’ll be okay…?” He nods and kisses me again. I hug him tightly, squeezing his body against mine. “We’ll be as quick as possible okay?” He lets go and holds onto my hand. Rose pushes the cell door open and ushers us to follow.

_Let’s do this…_

* * *

 

ALBUS POV, Hogwarts

I grip onto Scorpius’s hand tightly as we make our way through the empty corridors. All the portraits are empty and there is no hustle and bustle of Hogwarts like there usually is. Our footsteps echo as we run. We have no wands, as they must have taken them, so we are defenceless. We’re completely vulnerable. We get to an exit of the castle, thankful there is no one keeping guard.

Rose pushes the door open, stepping out into the dark. The floor is covered with a thick layer of snow which crunches as she steps onto it. I turn to Scorpius, reaching for his other hand for reassurance, “I promise I’ll be okay… You both need to go before they notice we’re missing…” I lean up and kiss Scorpius gently. I push his hair back, my hand lingering over his cheek. “See you soon, yeah?” He nods slightly, squeezing my other hand gently.

I watch them both leave pushing the door shut tightly before making my way towards the Great Hall. I hold onto the ring I stole from Scorpius last year, sliding it onto my own finger. I stand outside the entrance, hearing Delphi talk. “What do you mean they’re gone!?” She screams at someone.

“I mean they’re not in their cell!” A man responds, fear in his voice.

“Merlin’s Beard! Avada Kedavra!” She shouts, the sound of a body slamming against the wooden floors echoing down the hall. I take a deep breath before kicking a bucket that’s outside the room.

“Shit!” I whisper-shout, making sure they hear me. I pretend to fall to the ground to make it more realistic, waiting for one of them to appear.

“Well well well… Excuse the irony but what do we have here?” Delphi giggles, looking down at me. Antonin Dolohov joins her, grabbing me quickly and pulling me to my feet. I smirk, realising my distraction should’ve worked. “Wow… Now isn’t this just perfect!?” She raises her eyebrows. “Come, come.” I’m forced to follow her, being dragged into the hall.

I see Lucius, Scorpius’s grandfather, tied up at the end of the hall, bound with the same golden rope she’s used before. His face is covered in blood and his eye black. _They must have found out…_ I look at him but he keeps his head down, staring and hardly blinking.

Beside him is Professor Longbottom, his face expressionless but he looks up. We make eye contact for a brief second until his head drops again. “How have you been Albus?” Delphi asks, sitting in the headmistress’s throne, her legs over the arm of the chair. I shrug, definitely not telling her about myself and Scorpius. “Rumour has it you and Scorpius had a little moment…” She smirks, running her hand through Lucius’s hair as he kneels next to her like she’s petting a dog.

I look away, my head bowed so she can’t see my face. “So it’s true…” She giggles. “Good!”

I stare at her, frowning. _Good… Why’s she so happy?_ I see Professor Longbottom look at me and nods, obviously signalling for me to turn around. I shake my head, taking a deep breath. I raise my eyes and look up at the cloudy ceiling, sighing deeply. “Delphi, I swear to God…” I turn around but instead of expecting to see Scorpius, my father stands there, gripping his wand tightly. I sigh in relief as Scorpius, Rose, Hermione and Ron all run in behind him. Scorpius nods at me. “You okay?” he mouths. I nod in response, looking at his lips. _Merlin’s Beard, he’s so handsome…_

I begin to move towards them but the giggling of Delphi distracts me. I turn around quickly and see her holding her wand out at me. My eyes widen. “Bad boy… Persolvo!” She says, flicking her wand at me.

Everything hurts. Everything.

I fall to the ground, screaming. I hear my father and Scorpius both scream my name. I feel Scorpius’s arms around me. I hear my father shout at Delphi, her giggles are the only response to him.

But then the pain suddenly stops, yet my wrist stings.

“Harry… Scorpius… Get back…” Hermione’s words ring through my ears.

 

* * *

 

SCORPIUS POV, Great Hall

I hold Albus, his body writhing on the ground. He screams and screams, as I hold him. “Stop this at once!” I hear Mr Potter scream at Delphi yet she only giggles. I press my lips against Albus’s forehead, stroking his hair back, trying to soothe him.

Suddenly he stops moving. It’s silent in the hall. Eerily silent. He frowns and looks up at me.

“Harry… Scorpius… Get back…” Hermione says strongly. “Now…” Harry grabs me and pulls me away.

“Why?” I’m thankful that he asks. All I want to do is hug Al.

“Look at his wrist…” We all turn to Albus, his body sprawled across the ground. Surely enough, there on his wrist, the Dark Mark. Similar to the one my dad hid forever. The mark that belonged to the Dark Lord himself. I look at him, tears pricking his eyes as he sees it.

“Dad… Scorp…” He mutters weakly, his voiced muffled by his tears. Harry shakes his head, angrily.

“Remove it now.” He demands, staying fairly quiet. Delphi just giggles, turning away from us. “Delphini… Remove this mark from my son…” He orders, slightly louder, pointing his finger at her.

“No can do sir…” She turns her head. “Besides, I think it suits him…” I look at Albus, his eyes red as he cries.  

“Albus dear… Do me a favour,” he nods, standing up. _What the… Why’s Albus doing what Delphi tells him to do…?_ “Kill them for me…” She smirks, passing him a wand. He nods.

“My pleasure…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN  
> Please comment!  
> I might start another story as well - of course with Scorbus :)


	4. The Unforgivable Curses

SCORPIUS POV, Great Hall, Hogwarts

I look at him as he takes the wand, unable to move my body. His eyes look up, his head still bowed. His eyes… The usual green is absent, a dark grey instead. I see Harry step back out of the corner of my eyes, gripping his wand carefully. “What have you done to him?” He asks, his voice hitching.

“Oh, not much… Just made the poor boy realise what’s right and what’s not.” She smirks. “Now, come on Albus, get on with it! Well except daddy… He’s mine!” She screams, sounding very much like Bellatrix Lestrange.

He looks up and holds his wand out towards Rose. Hermione dives in front of her daughter, pointing her wand back at him. “Hermione don’t’! That’s my son remember!” Ginny shouts, running into the hall, Professor McGonagall, James and Lily following her.

With a flick of Albus’s wand, Hermione and Ginny going flying towards the wall, crashing into it and falling to the ground, their bodies in a heap. “No!” Harry screams, running towards them. I step back, joining Rose, James and Lily as Ron flicks his wand back, knocking Albus to the ground.

He quickly scrambles up to his feet “Expelliarmus!” he screams, disarming Ron. “Stupefy!” Ron falls to the ground, unable to defend himself. Rose runs forward, falling beside her dad.

“Dad… It’s okay…” She weeps. I look at Albus, his eyes wild as he stares at them. _I knew stupefy was a strong spell… Not that strong…_

He looks at James and smirks. I turn to James and shake my head. “Albus, no…” I say quietly, turning back to him. “He’s your broth-”

“Crucio!” He screams, laughing. James falls the ground, crying in pain. Lily falls beside him. His body curls up, shaking as the curse battles his body. I find myself unable to move. Unable to help, even if I could. Lily cries, screaming at her other brother as he walks towards Delphi, his back to us.

I look around the room at all the people. Hermione and Ginny begin sitting up, wincing in pain. Harry has his hand on Ginny’s lower back, brushing her hair back. Ron continues to lie on the ground, breathing heavily but his eyes are open, Rose kneeling beside him, her head in her hands. James and Lily lie a couple of feet away, James’ head in her lap, her face stained with tears. McGonagall stands above her, her wand at the ready.

Albus stands next to Delphi, putting his wand away. “Albus, you’ve missed one…” She looks at him then directly at me, her eyes piercing. I gulp, taking a deep breath.

“No I haven’t…” He sighs. I frown, confused. But he had. _Me…_

“Yes… Him!” She says, irritated and pointing at me. I shrug, in response to her confusion.

Albus looks at me and back at her. “No…” he says weakly, shaking his head.

“Albus Potter. Kill him now!” she shouts. I see him wince slightly, looking down, like he’s having to fight the urge. He shakes his head.

“I can’t…”

“Merlin’s Beard! All because of love… I knew there was a drawback somewhere to this spell!” She growls. “I guess I’ll just have to force you… Imperio!” Albus’s body falls to the ground as the curse hits him.

“Albus no…” Harry gets up, running up behind me. “Minerva get them all out,” He says, pushing me back. I push his hand away.

“No, I’m staying!” I say, sternly looking at Albus’s father.

“As am I. He’s my brother.” James limps towards us, standing beside me. Harry sighs and looks at Ginny. She nods and grips on to Hermione, helping her up. They move to Rose and Lily and Professor McGonagall. McGonagall holds onto them and apparates out of the castle. I look back at Albus, still on the floor.

James passes me Lily’s wand. I hold it tightly, not intending to use it at all. Albus pulls himself off the ground. He squints at us, like we’re forgotten faces. He holds the wand up. “Kill them.” Delphi orders, her voice calm and plain. He nods in response.

My breath hitches. The Imperius curse. One of the three unforgivable curses. So dreadful and horrible they’re unforgivable.

He takes his wand out, holding it towards us, his knuckles white from the grip. I close my eyes, remembering all those fond memories of Albus. Like the first time we met on the train to Hogwarts, our first year. How he chose to sit with me even though he was offered a considerably better choice. How I taught him to fly due to his serious lack of Quidditch skills. When we went for the walk through the snow, myself wrapped up in a thick coat, him only in a thin jumper, yet we still had a snowball fight. That night he woke from nightmares… As I crawled into his bed beside him, trying my best not to stir the other boys in our dorm. The feeling of his bare skin against my arms as I held him tightly, vowing to never let him go. The disappointing look on his face as I announced the beginning of my relationship with Rose... The time, only hours before now, we declared our love for each other.

Yet as I open my eyes now, I see his tear stained face. His teeth gnawing at his lip, causing it to bleed. The pain and fear in his eyes as Delphi stands next to him, her wand at the ready as well.

I take a deep breath.

It hitches.

The flash.

The green light.

The spell.

The curse.

The two words I dreaded to hear.

“ _Avada Kedavra!”_

* * *

 

ALBUS POV, THE GREAT HALL, HOGWARTS

Everything slows down, my heart hurts and my head so dizzy I am unable to see. I look over at her body lying beside me, her hair strewn across the steps. I feel my father run up and grab my hand, pulling me away. I let him. He pulls me over, pushing me towards someone. James.

His arms envelope me and I rest my head against his chest. I hear someone apparate into the room but keep my face hidden. His chest becomes wet with my tears as those behind me get taken away by members of the ministry. I hear Hermione mention Azkaban and my heart stops. I grip onto my brother tightly, knowing that I had killed Delphi. I had committed a crime. I could end up in the godforsaken place…

My father wraps his arms around James and me, muttering something that I am unable to hear. Another person joins and a mass of ginger hair covers my face, a smaller body also joining. I look down and see Lily, her arms around my waist, my mother also there. It is almost perfect. It is almost my whole family. But not all those I love.

I pull away and look over to where he was standing before. The space is empty, no signs of anyone being there. I look around the hall, frowning. I feel dad’s hand on my shoulder, ushering me to join him. I shrug his hand off and run out of the hall entrance.

“Scorpius!” I call, my rough voice echoing down the corridor. I hear the distant sound of footsteps and follow them, towards the astronomy tower. They speed up. As do I. “Scorpius please…” I plead.

He stands by the entrance of the tower, his back to me. I can’t stop myself. I move closer, quietly and slowly. I wrap my arms around his slim body, sliding my hands into his robes, my head resting on his shoulder. His hands cover mine: they’re as cold as ice. I close my eyes, feeling his body turn in my arms. This is perfection. His forehead presses against mine, his nose brushes my nose and his hair tickles my head. I open my eyes slowly and look into his. He slightly smiles before frowning, his eyes drifting behind me. I close my eyes again, the sound of my parents and the Weasleys shouting in the distance. “You can’t be serious!?” I hear Scorpius say sternly, his arms tighten around me.

“I can. Now come on Mister Malfoy. He must accompany me to the ministry. Now stand aside or I will ask you to join us…” I hear a man say. I look up at Scorpius, his face painted with anger, his eyebrows furrowed. I shake my head, stepping out of his arms. His sight moves back to me, his eyes watering slightly. I hold out my hand.

“He’s right…” I mutter, my breath heavy. Scorpius leaps forwards, his lips pressing against mine. I hear the man sprint up behind me. I run my hands through Scorpius’ pale hair, his hands on my cheeks. I feel my body lift. Not physically though. Just like I’ve been apparated.

I have.

I look up, his arms still around me. “That was a very bad but bloody amazing thing…” He smiles, his teeth shining in the light and his smile lines showing on his face. I frown. _Where in the hell are we?_

I look down and see our feet on the very edge of a cliff, the drop leading to the ocean. The waves crash across the rocks. I look up at Scorpius, the wind rustling his hair. “Where are-”

“Iceland… Don’t know why, it just came to me,” He laughs. “Needed to get you out of there…”  
“So, we’re fugitives technically?” I sigh, but feel a smirk crawl onto my face.

He nods and slides his hand into mine. I shiver, the air freezing and fresh. His thumb rubs across my knuckles. “Yes, we technically are…” He smirks back and kisses me again. “Please don’t leave me again...”

“Never.” I confirm.

“And stay with me forever…?”

“ _Always.”_


End file.
